


Fireknight but infinite pain

by ProwlerBC



Category: Cookie Run (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Character Death, Heavy Angst, Knight fucking dies, M/M, No proofreading I go down like an idiot, Pitaya is only referenced, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-29
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-15 09:54:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 915
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29062404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ProwlerBC/pseuds/ProwlerBC
Summary: Knight Cookie goes out a patrol through the dragon's valley, and it's completely normal and totally not heart breaking
Relationships: Fire Spirit Cookie/Knight Cookie (Cookie Run)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 9





	Fireknight but infinite pain

**Author's Note:**

> This is a Songfic based on Monster Town by Go! Child. Enjoy your pain :)

(I tear through this town  
I swear that something is chasing me down)

Knight kept a white knuckled grip on his horse's reigns, eyes riveted on the landscape ahead of him. He could've sworn he heard the beating of wings behind him, but it must have been his imagination. The night he cut off the red dragon's tail was years ago. Yet, he couldn't shake the feeling- not after he found FS's cave cold and empty.

(I sense a fight  
Coming around every turn, every light)

Knight felt like a fight was just around the horizon. He couldn't shake the feeling, between his adrenaline pumping through him hard and his horse's seemingly frantic galloping, he could tell something was up. Yet he had to keep urging his horse on: he was in no state to be in a fight, his scars had been particularly awful recently: every movement made it feel like a fire was reignited on him. Yet duty called, and love called harder- but perhaps this venture would be a mistake

(So farewell to a friend  
Hello to the end.)

Knight let out a startled scream as his horse was knocked over by something hitting its side, dumping him harshly on the scorching Dragon's Valley ground. He staggered up from his position, the fog from his icewind armor wreathing around him as he grabbed his sword from the ground. His scars screamed in burning agony, yet he ignored them, staring at the smoke wreathing around the figure standing across from him.  
Knight could feel the breath hitch in his throat at the sight

(Though no is around  
I'm still standing my ground)

There stood the Lord of Flames themself, harsh yellows descending into oranges and then harshly flaring up to blues, even edging into whites. A cape long enough to allow flames to lick at the ground, dragon like wings spread wide, a tail curled around the boots of the corrupted spirit. And the harsh blue eyes standing out starkly against harsh yellows, glaring through the thick smoke, staring intently.  
They were staring directly at Knight

(Is this another dream  
Or just a nightmare?)

Knight often had nightmares- at this point, just simple dreams with their frequency, just like this. Fire Spirit, corrupted into Lord of Flame, coming to either follow orders of the Dark Enchantress, or upon orders of the ever blood hungry red dragon. His worst nightmare was the dreams become a reality- was this one of those dreams? Or was he in a nightmare? It all felt too real. The heat wearing him down even through his Icewind armor, the embers constantly cascading through the air from lava and ever burning fires, the acrid smoke from Lord of Flames burning his lungs and making it hard to breath.

(The clock isn't set to last  
My time is fading fast)

And then, Lord of Flame made a move, and Knight moved into a defensive position. Yet, nothing could stop the harsh blow coming from Lord of Flame's staff, knocking Knight clean off his feet and onto his back. He rolled onto his stomach as the point of the staff came crashing down into the ground, sending bits of hardened lava everywhere. Lord of Flames glared harshly down at the Knight, who rose and stumbled back, raising their sword defiantly and charging at spirit.

(More than enough has passed  
My time is fading fast)

Knight managed to land a blow on Lord of Flames, who reeled back, hissing in pain. Knight smirked triumphantly as he saw the steam coming from an open wound on the spirit's shoulder. His triumph didn't last long, however, as Lord of Flame kicked him sharply in the stomach, reeling and gasping for breath. One arm immediately shooting to his stomach, Knight tightened his grip on his sword, glaring up at his adversary. Despite all the screaming, burning agony from all over him, especially, his scars, he charged defiantly again.

(My time is fading fast.)

This time, he was sent crashing sideways from a blow to his side, and he instinctively shot out an arm to roll himself onto his back. He let out a scream of agony as his dough cracked under his own weight, and he gritted his teeth and forced himself onto his back anyway. Struggling to get purchase, he stood once, albeit doubled over and breathing heavily as the pain really started settling in. He couldn't give in now, so he raised his sword in defense as Lord of Flame moved towards him.

(I'm about to break out of this lodge  
So I can get myself the hell out of dodge)

Knight managed to dodge a few blows, by some miracle, yet stumbled progressively with each one. Eventually, he was laid flat on his back by the butt of Lord of Flame's staff, and he found himself staring up at his newfound enemy. Pain and agony screaming through every part of him. Adrenaline running out and weakening to exhaustion.

Luckily for Knight, his pain didn't last much long, as the searing hot Dragon's Bead came crashing down upon his head, wrenching a final scream of agony from him before he fell limp, giving a few final twitches. Dough burnt, cracked, and entirely broken. Armor slowly melting away under the heat of the Dragon's Valley.

And as for Lord of Flame….

The Dragon's Bead was found in a pile of ashes a few days later.

And thus ended the Royal Knight and the Draconic Prince.


End file.
